Destiny of a Warrior: Blazing Fire
Allegiances FogClan Allegiances Leader: Echostar, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Deputy: ' Mousetalon, ''pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Apprentice: Silentpaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Purplepaw, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes 'Warriors: ' Ashthorn, brown tabby tom with green eyes Leafshade, white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice: Blazepaw Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Apprentice: Daisypaw Sweetshine, gray she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes Lovelyface, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Apprentice: Lionpaw Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Apprentice: Dirtpaw Oatclaw, light brown tom with tiger stripes and amber eyes Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Apprentice: Fourpaw Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Apprentice: Cometpaw Fogwhisker, gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail Apprentice: Songpaw Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Quailfang, dark brown tom with ginger flecks Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Apprentices: ' Dirtpaw, ''brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Silentpaw, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Fourpaw, black tom with amber eyes Cometpaw, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Daisypaw, white she-cat with ginger legs Lionpaw, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepaw, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songpaw, gray and white she-cat with green eyes 'Kits: ' Ripplekit, ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollykit, '''Queens: Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Dapplenose, '' ginger she-cat with white spots'' Slickfur, black tom Flintfur, black and gray tom with amber eyes Coalfoot, ginger tom with black feet Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes FlameClan Allegiances Leader: Froststar, beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest Deputy: ' Owlpelt, ''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Pricklemist, white she-cat with messy fur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Moonfall, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Furzepaw Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Apprentice: Clawpaw Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Rosesplash, cream she-cat Braveclaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes 'Apprentices: ' Furzepaw, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawpaw, black and white tom Whitepaw, white she-cat with a black tail 'Kits: ' Goldenkit, golden she-cat with amber eyes Snowykit, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightkit, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewkit, dark gray tom with amber eyes '''Queens: Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Frostynose, '' white she-cat'' AdderClan Allegiances Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Splashpaw Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' Snowstripe, ''slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Apprentice: Dawnpaw Shimmergaze, black she-cat Apprentice: Wolfpaw Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Apprentice: Dapplepaw Spottedfur, Spotted ginger she-cat Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Apprentice: Fernpaw Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Skygaze, gray tom Flowerfrost, gray and white she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Dawnpaw, gray she-cat with green eyes Dapplepaw, gray she-cat with white spots Fernpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpaw, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashpaw, dark ginger tabby tom 'Kits: ' Toadkit, gray tom with amber eyes Snakekit, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Duskkit, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Queens: Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' '''Elders:' Badgerfoot, black tom Whitefoot, '' gray she-cat with white paws'' GlowClan Allegiances Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lionclaw, ''golden tabby tom with blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Featherpool, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Torchflight, ''brown tom Talonflight, dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblebee, golden tom with black stripes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes 'Apprentices: ' Hawkpaw, mottled ginger tom Mottlepaw, mottled gray she-cat Grasspaw, dark brown she-cat 'Kits: ' Brightkit, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flamekit, bright ginger tom Autumnkit, dark brown she-cat '''Queens: Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Elders: Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Fernpoppy, '' white she-cat'' Other Cats: Jane,'' tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes kittypet'' Frosty,'' white tom kittypet'' Chapter One A soft rustling was heard from the fern tunnel. Mousetalon jumped up as Echonose and Foxtrot padded back in. The new FogClan leader leaped onto Highrock and yowled. Immediately cats started to gather around, all eager to listen. Slickfur, Flintfur, Coalfoot, and Badgertooth, who had all retired to the elders' den, padded out stiffly. Dapplenose was too frail to leave her nest. Jinglestep, who had just had her kits, Ripplekit and Hollykit, poked her head out of the nursery to see. Winterfall watched anxiously. The rather large bundle of apprentices, including Mousetalon's own kits, eagerly looked up. Leafshade, Ashthorn, Sweetshine, and Lovelyface sat near the edge of the cats, their eyes clouded with grief for their former denmate, FogClan's late leader Violetstar. Mousetalon's own siblings sat near her, as did Mothfur, her mate, and his sisters Vineflower, Rivermist and Pantherpelt. Echonose waved her tail and the cats fell silent. "I have received my nine lives and my name, Echostar," Echostar announced, and the Clan let out a sigh of relief, "And StarClan has suggested a deputy that I agree with." Quailfang lifted his head, the arrogant furball thought he, only being a warrior for two moons, would be deputy? Poppyshine glared at her old denmate, and Oakpelt pressed against her. Mousetalon had a good guess. Winterfall or Ashthorn. Echostar straightened up. "I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Mousetalon will be the deputy of FogClan." After a heartbeat of silence, yowls broke out. "Mousetalon! Mousetalon!" Mousetalon leaped onto Highrock, trembling with shock. Songpaw, Lionpaw, Blazepaw, and Purplepaw were leaping in the air with pride, and Mothfur gazed at her proudly. Fogwhisker and Foxtrot smiled. Silentpaw yowled out her mentor's name with pride. Leafshade stood there with joy plain on her face. Winterfall nodded her head approvingly. Echostar's meow interrupted her shock. "I need a deputy I can train, and you are the perfect choice," she purred into her ear. Chapter Two "Are you deputy now?" the snowy she-cat asked, smirking. Mousetalon glared at the she-cat. Snowstripe had been her bitter rival for moons, and had never stopped mocking her. "Yes I am, actually," Mousetalon replied. She wasn't giving Snowstripe the satisfaction of a stinging retort. "Good, now FogClan will have a weak leader soon," Snowstripe purred. Mousetalon stared at her calmly. Snowstripe stalked away with a frustrated look. Vineflower approached her. "Snowstripe's a mouse-brain," she said, rolling her brown eyes. Mousetalon nodded. Vineflower smiled and turned her head to Great Rock, where Froststar was beginning her report. "FlameClan is thriving this greenleaf. We have four new kits and plenty of prey. Twolegs have kept off our territory recently, for a change, and we are thankful to StarClan for the pleasure of some privacy." she finished, and stepped back. Wildstar stepped up. "GlowClan is saddened to report that our deputy, Lightningsong, was killed by a Twoleg monster. We will mourn her death for moons. My new deputy is Lionclaw." The cats called out the golden tom's name, and Songpaw playfully nudged Lionpaw. "We give you a warning. There are three rouges who've attacked patrols recently. Take caution," Wildstar finished, and stepped back. Fangstar stepped up. "AdderClan is thriving. We have kits on the way, and new apprentices- Dawnpaw and Dapplepaw." Two young she-cats puffed out proudly. The Clans called out their names, and Fangstar continued, "StarClan is good to us. We have never seen so many frogs or mice, and we are making the most if the gift." Finally, it was Echostar's turn. She stepped forward. "As many of you have heard, our leader Violetstar has died. We mourn her loss, and will for moons to come. But life goes on, and I have appointed my deputy- Mousetalon." The cats yowled out her name, and Snowstripe bared her teeth. Chapter Three "Mousetalon, look," Winterfall whispered. The young deputy whirled around and peered through the bushes. Two rouges were creeping through the brambles, hissing to each other. "Rouges?" Mousetalon murmured, "Hm." "Listen," Winterfall murmured, cocking her head delicately. She peered through the leaves, and noticed a young tortoiseshell padding through the brambles, followed by an older white tom. "This is Clan ''territory! Let's get out of here!" a snowy white tom hissed, "These cats eat ''bones!" "Hmph! I defeated a wild cat once!" the tortoiseshell she-cat, the one Mousetlon had scared off a moon before boasted. "Can you do it again?" Mousetalon challenged the young kittypet, stepping out. The white tom yowled in terror, but the tortoiseshell growled, her ears procked with excitement and interest. "I wasn't talking about you!" the she-cat hissed. Mousetalon was slightly impressed by the young cat's bravery. "What do you want, then?" Winterfall demanded, stepping out. "We want to join your Clan," the young she-cat meowed firmly. The white tom cringed in terror, and ran away. "Well, I want to." "Come," Mousetalon instructed, waving her tail. Chapter Four "Mintpaw, hurry up!" Mousetalon chuckled as the former kittypet followed her mentor, Kinklegs, into the Sandy Hollow to train. She had decided to take Silentpaw and Songpaw along as well. Mintpaw raced forward, her skinny legs carrying her lithe frame swiftly. Songpaw followed, but Silentpaw stayed at her mentor's side. "Remember when I was like that?" she purred. "You were worse," Mousetalon replied, laughing. She purred. Mintpaw had been accepted into the Clan easily, her spirit and courage was undeniable. Though several cats, such as Bloodclaw and Blazepaw, kept complaining about her origins, she had quickly earned her place in FogClan. She had also gained a deep respect for Mousetalon, her former dislike of her forgotten, after she learned of her higharchy in the Clan. She had also become very close to her daughters, Purplepaw and Songpaw. Mintpaw had been trembling with excitement when Echostar had changed her name from Jane to Mintpaw. All in all, the young she-cat had undergone a complete makeover. "Songpaw! Look at me!" Mintpaw called as she rolled and swiped at air. Kinklegs watched proudly, and Mousetalon nodded her approval. Songpaw beamed happily and the two she-cats started to wrestle. Kinklegs padded over to stand by Mousetalon and Silentpaw. "Go and play," Mousetalon suggested to Silentpaw. The young tortoiseshell and white she-cat shook her head. "I'm fine," she insisted quietly. "You and Dirtpaw will be becoming warriors soon," Kinklegs commented. Silentpaw's eyes shone. "Ha ha Songpaw! I beat you!" "Did not!" Chapter Five Blazepaw, Songpaw, Lionpaw, and Mintpaw were lined up near the Warrior's den. The Clan was getting ready to ambush an AdderClan battle patrol that was invading their territory, and the apprentices were entering their first battle. Mousetalon and Vineflower were quizzing them on battle tactics. "Mintpaw, if you see a cat trembling before you, what do you do?" "STand ready, for it might be a trick," Mintpaw replied. "Lionpaw, if you see another warrior in trouble, what do you do?" "Analyze where the warrior is focusing the attack, and then attack the opponent's other main space." "Such as . . . Songpaw?" "If the warrior is attacking the underbelly, go for the muzzle." "Good. Ready?" "Yes, Mousetalon." "Let's move!" "Mousetalon, lead the backup patrol. Bloodclaw just told me that the patrol is very large. Take the youngest apprentices and two warriors," Echostar called from atop Highrock. "Yes Echostar. Vineflower and Mothfur?" "Coming!" the two meowed in unison. The golden and dark brown tabbies ran to her side. "Take Silentpaw as well!" Echostar added. Mousetalon nodded, and beckoned her apprentice to her side. Silentpaw came running, and skidded to a halt beside her. "Winterfall, Bloodclaw, Kinklegs, Pantherpelt, Redfangs, Quailfang, and Poppyshine, come with me. Littlestorm, Oakfur, Pinepelt, Leafshade, Dirtpaw, and Ashthorn, search for other patrols. Daisypaw, you will be my messenger, and Cometpaw, Littlestorm's. Mousetalon, choose when you arrive," Echostar yowled. She nodded at Mousetalon. "Move out!" she yowled, and the cats sprang out of camp. Echostar's patrol padded out of camp. Littlestorm's patrol exited the opposite way. "Do we go now?" Mintpaw whispered. "We wait for a few minutes," Blazepaw mewed. Foxtrot padded out of her den with Purplepaw. "Purplwpaw will follow the searching patrol, and I will come with you," she reported. Mousetalon nodded. "This is so exciting!" "Our first battle!" "Quiet!" Mousetalon snapped, ignoring Mothur's amused purr. "Let's go!" She quietly padded out of the camp, with the apprentices behind her. Vineflower took the rear of the patrol with Foxtrot, and Silentpaw and Mothfur stood at Mousetalon's flank. The damp leaves rustled beneath her paws quietly. She followed Echostar's scent trail until she heard the distant yowls of battle. "Get down!" she hissed, and winced as Lionpaw's crouch ended in several leaves flying in the air. She crept forward. Echostar's patrol was losing, but not for long. "Attack!" Mousetalon yowled, and the patrol charged into the clearing. The AdderClan warriors looked up, their exuberant faces now terrified. Mousetalon saw Echostar struggling with AdderClan's deputy, Jadepoppy, and rushed to her leader's side, slashing at Jadepoppy's soft flank. The pale ginger she-cat yowled and jumped away. "Retreat!" she screeched, and the entire patrol ran into the trees. Echostar turned to Poppyshine and Winterfall. "Make sure they don't return," she hissed, and the two warriors darted after the battered patrol. She glanced around. Foxtrot was treating a neck wound on Quailfang, and Mintpaw and Songpaw each had gashes on their flanks. Nobody seemed terribly injured, except . . . oh no! Bloodclaw lay on the ground, his body bleeding rapidly. Foxtrot noticed him at the same moment, and rushed to his side. Daisypaw, his apprentice, had her blue eyes fixed on him. His amber eyes, though clouded, were locked with hers. Is there something going on between those two? Chapter Six "Really, Foxtrot, I'm okay!" Bloodclaw insisted. The bright ginger tabby shook her head. "You will have to stay in until tomorrow morning," she meowed firmly. "I'll watch him," Daisypaw offered. Foxtrot nodded, and padded out. Mousetalon sat on guard, and couldn't help but listen to the two cats whispering to each other. "Oh, Bloodclaw, please get better soon! I will be a warrior tomorrow, and then we can be together!" "We can be together now, if you want, Daisypaw," Bloodclaw whispered. "Come here." The she-cat padded to his side, and she heard the rough rasp of his tongue on her cheek. Daisypaw leaned into him, and she heard Bloodclaw's content purr. Purplepaw padded over, and Daisypaw scrambled up, and sat straight. "Get some rest," a soft voice came from behind Mousetalon. She turned around and met Mothfur's gentle loving gaze. "Echostar told me to take your place." "Okay." Mousetalon padded across the dusty clearing to the den, where she curled up in a warm moss bed in the center. Her eyes closed, and she drifted. "Daisypaw, from this moment you will be known as Daisyclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FogClan." "Daisyclaw! Daisyclaw!" The loudest yowls, Mousetalon noticed with amusement, came from Daisyclaw's sister, newly named Cometshine, and Bloodclaw. Silentstep, also newly named, yowled out with Dirtclaw, who was newly named as well. Mousetalon noticed that Silentstep had been spending a lot of time with Dirtclaw lately. She purred inwardly, for though Silentstep had never told her, she knew that the young warrior was infatuated with the hazel-eyed tabby. Littlestorm and Oatclaw stood behind her, and Vineflower and Magiceyes stood at her side. Mothfur was sitting on her other side, and Redfangs and Pantherpelt stood across from him. Jinglestep's two kits, Hollykit and Ripplekit, bounded out of the nursery to see, with their mother chasing after them. Echostar purred with amusement, and leaped down from Highrock. Chapter Seven "Fire!" Mousetalon bolted up and nudged Redfangs awake. The other warriors were waking up to the desperate cry as well. Mousetalon shouldered past the cats until she was in the clearing. Mintpaw was atop Highrock, yowling "Fire!" "Mintpaw, I see no fire," Mousetalon pointed out calmly. Mintpaw's wild eyes grew wide. "It's not here, it's there!" she yowled, pointing her tail toward the trees in the distance, "Oatclaw, Littlestorm and I found it on dawn patrol!" At the mention of her brothers' name she narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air. There was a very faint trace of smoke. "Well, where are they?" Redfangs asked, her voice high pitched in worry for her brothers. "They're fighting it," Mintpaw squealed, "We have to help them!" Echostar, who had just exited her den, nodded. "Mousetalon, Vineflower, Mothfur, Blazepaw, and Lionpaw, go and fight the fire. Redfangs, Pantherpelt, Poppyshine, Quailfang, Oakfur, and Songpaw, search for where and how it started. Mintpaw, you will lead the patrol to where the fire is." The cats nodded, and Mousetalon, waving her tail, dashed into the trees, with the patrol following. Mintpaw darted ahead, and led the way through the bushes and brambles. She soon smelled the nose watering stench of burning bark and bracken, and sent Blazepaw and Vineflower to get water from the nearest stream. As they came upon the fire, she saw the shapes of Littlestorm and Oatclaw. Oatclaw was badly burned, but Littlestorm just threw the cats wads of dripping moss. Mousetalon squeezed the water onto the fire, and soon Blazepaw and Vineflower returned with loads of water, all carried in a hollow log filles with moss at the bottom. They might actually pull this off! Mousetalon felt the strength surging through her, and she felt as powerful as the fire blazing before her.